


Sleep

by Natalia_lives



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: They watch each other sleep...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 9





	Sleep

As a kid Ianto slept just fine. His mummy had to read him a bedtime story when he was junger, after that he started to read out loud for Rihannon and later he read through dozens of books before going to sleep.

Then Torchwood 1 happened. After that all his nights were filled with nightmeres. He was tired and agitated all the time. He got enough of that. He started to train heimself to have long, deep dreamless sleeps.

But Ianto missed the dreams. He loved dreaming, trying to find a meaning to them or simply marvel over them...

At first in Cardiff he was tired. Always tired, but he went on and on. Having sex with Jack didn’t help either... Then the world collapsed around him once again. He fall back onto old habits: no sleep, then nightmares then long dreamsless nights.

* * *

Jack didn’t need much sleep. Never needed. When his relationship with Ianto became more then sex three times a week, they started to spend the nights togeather.

Jack watched Ianto attentively. He looked peaceful and stressfree in his sleep. But he saw men sleep, he saw this way of sleeping before...

What Jack didn’t know, that when he was sleeping Ianto watched him. In his sleep all his personanas, facades were dropped and he was himself. He smiled a lot and Ianto loved that. He always wanted to know, what is he dreaming about but he knew that would bereak the magic...

Ianto hoper that one day he would dream again as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaing :)


End file.
